The Mole Revamp
by BobWhite
Summary: What would of happened had Don and the team not gotten to the dock and Dwayne had shot Colby? My take on how the episode could have ended! Pls R&R 2 find out more. Full summary inside!
1. At The Boat

**Full Summary:**

What if Don and the team had gotten to the boat too late? What if Dwayne had shot Colby and then fled on his boat? Will Colby live? And will Dwayne finally be found and prosecuted for shooting Colby?

**At The Boat:**

**Dwayne:**

It made no sense to go and leave Colby in LA when they were both without a badge. Colby was on the dock and I was on the boat. There was no way he had any way of getting on the boat and I had already untied the boat from the dock. When he pulled open his shirt and revealed the wire taped to his chest, I exploded. There was no way I had known that he was wired as he had told me that his badge and gun had been taken. There was no way I was going to let him get away with it.

I pulled the gun from my bag and aimed it at him. He put up his hands and told me that I wasn't going to get away with shooting him, and even if I did manage to get away, I would be hunted down for shooting a Federal Agent. There was no way I was going to go to prison so I did what I needed to do. There were no cops around, no civilians and definitely not Harbor Patrol. I pulled the trigger, the bullet hitting Colby in the chest. Knowing he would probably survive one bullet, I pulled the trigger a second time. He hit the ground right as the second bullet hit him in the abdomen.

I put the gun on safety, knowing there was no time to go to the dock and take the recording of the conversation and grabbed one of the oars I had with me. I pushed away from the dock and looked back only once. There was no way that anyone would find Colby before he bled to death. And since I didn't hear any sirens, it could only mean that Colby hadn't told anyone that he was coming to see me or that he even knew where I was. He wasn't moving besides his chest moving up and down slowly, most likely trying to regulate his breathing so that he could live till his team got to him. I turned back around and headed out of the Harbor and onto open sea.

**Colby:**

I couldn't believe it. Dwayne was a spy for the Chinese just so that he could keep seeing his son. The fact that he had admitted it to me, well that was just a little amazing and horrific at the same time. When I revealed that I had taped the whole conversation, he seemed to be shocked. The shock quickly went away as he turned towards some of his belongings that were still on the deck of his boat and pulled out a 9mm pistol. I put my hands up and he seemed to understand that I didn't want him to do this. I knew that the possibility that my team was just around the corner was high so I knew that they would most likely get to the docks before Dwayne was actually able to shoot me. I guess I should have told someone where I was actually going because I never thought he would pull the trigger.

As soon as I heard the gun go off the first time, I tried to get out of the way but was unable to move as the first bullet hit me in the chest. As I fell, I looked up at him and saw that he was thinking about shooting me again. I had no way of protecting myself at all from being shot a second time. I knew I should have worn some kind of vest but since I didn't have one on me when I left the house and headed here. I hadn't told anyone either what I was planning on doing. I hit the dock hard and the second I hit, I heard the second gunshot and then felt the second bullet rip through my abdomen.

I lay there as I heard Dwayne push his boat away, leaving me laying there as blood pooled around me. I kept my breaths shallow, making sure I was still breathing by the time Don and the team found me. I looked up once and noticed that Dwayne was nearing the opening of the Harbor and heading straight for open sea. I also noticed that he seemed to be watching to see if anyone was coming to help me. I lowered my head as it was getting harder to stay awake. My mind kept going back to what should have happened.

I knew I should have told David where I was going. At least he would have been able to get to me before I lost the ability to stay awake. I coughed once, but it was enough to bring me back to alertness. I could hear sirens in the background as I slowly faded into the quiet blackness that had been creeping at the edge of my vision. I lost consciousness as I heard the tires screeching to a halt at the entrance to the dock.


	2. Too Late?

[AN: If you haven't watched the Season 3 Episode 'The Mole', I suggest you watch it before reading this story. It is centered on that episode, well the end of that episode.]

**Too Late?**

**The Team:**

Don and the team had gotten a call from some local cop who had seen Colby go out onto the dock in the Harbor shortly after another man had headed down to the docks. The cop told them that the first guy was the one that the FED's were looking for via the BOLO that had been put out. He didn't know what Colby was doing down there but that it might have had something to do with the fact that the Agent had wired himself before exiting his own vehicle.

The team had gotten into their own vehicles after looking inside Colby's car for any evidence as to why he might have come alone. All they found was what looked like a playback for some kind of recording that was happening at the moment. They took off for the dock hoping to catch Dwayne before anything serious happened. They weren't expecting to find Dwayne gone and Colby lying in a pool of his own blood, but that's what they saw when they screeched to a halt and ran from their cars to the dock.

**At The Dock:**

Don got to Colby's side first, then David and finally Megan. Megan turned to a few agents behind her and yelled for them to call an ambulance and fast. Don put his hand on Colby's neck, trying to find a pulse. He sighed in relief when he found one but knew that it was far from over as they had to get Colby to the hospital and into surgery in order to save his life.

David was the first to see the wire taped to his chest. He pulled it away and put it in an Evidence Bag so that it didn't get lost in the transfer to the hospital. All had worried looks on their face as the medics raced to Colby's side. One of the medics cut Colby's shirt off and it didn't take long to see where he was bleeding from. Megan looked away, unable to look at what Dwayne had done to her friend. A silent tear ran down her face as the medics worked on Colby. There was no telling if Colby would actually make it through the night let alone the trip to the hospital.

The medics put Colby on a backboard and then on the stretcher. They hooked him up with an IV and placed an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose. Bandages had been placed over his wounds but the gauze was quickly being soaked through with blood. The medics moved quickly, transporting Colby to the ambulance. David said he was riding with Colby and handed the Evidence Bag over to Don. Don grabbed the bag and everyone headed to their own vehicles. Don called Charlie on the way to the hospital, telling him to get Allen, Larry, Amita and himself over to UCLA Medical Center because that was where they were all going.

Will Colby make it to the hospital? Will he make it through the night?


End file.
